Unborn Last Wish
by NaruXSaku4eva
Summary: “No, I… just…I can’t.” I cried as fading lavender eyes stared at me. “Ple- please Sakura…grant me this last wish.” She chocked out. She was dying. I had to do, so I started the procedure. She died and I was now carrying Hinata and Naruto’s child. SakuXNar
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first full story. This is a Naruto and Sakura fic. Tell me if you likes and if I should continue.

THANKS!!

* * *

Things were not supposed to be this way.

We were supposed to go, get the scroll and head right back home.

It was an easy scroll retrieval B-ranked mission that was thought to last no longer than a week.

However, that was not the case.

In a flash of an eye the once peaceful mission turned into an all right battle for our lives; everything turned upside down.

* * *

"_Hinata, I am so happy for you." I half heartedly stated; deep down inside I truly wasn't happy._

_I know I should be happy for her...for them, but how could I? _

_She was carrying his child. _

_She was carrying the child of the man that I loved._

_The heiress giggled and wiped the tears from her eyes. Both of us had our regular attire on and were sitting on the hotel bed. It was the middle of the day and the sun glared at us through the window. _

"_I can't wait for this mission to be over with, so I can tell him." Hinata stated as she zoned out into her own little world._

_My smile slightly faltered. He would soon know. He'd marry her and they'd become one big happy family._

_The family that I wanted to have with him._

_But now it'll never be._

_I shook those notions out of my head and thought about the current situation we were in. We were miles away from home on a mission with now a pregnant teammate. Knowing that there was danger lurking everywhere we went, this did not help our situtation one bit._

"_Yeah...but it's not good that we just found out about this in the middle of the mission." I declared seriously, more to myself than her._

_However, I saw Hinata's eyes widen with worry and it wasn't until then that I realized that I had spoken out my thoughts._

"_I don't mean to scare you Hinata, but the truth is we are on a mission and you'll need to be extra careful until we get back safely in Konoha's gates."_

_She nodded her head in understanding, but that still didn't bring her spirit back up. I slowly reached out and placed my hands on hers. Watered lavender eyes met with my emerald orbs. _

"_Don't worry…I'll make sure that nothing happens to you or the baby, ok." I affirmed with a smile._

_Once again her eyes lit with unshed tears and once again I was on the receiving end of a bone crushing hug._

"_Thank you, Sakura." _

_I smiled on the outside but my heart did the opposite._

"_No problem, anytime. We'll need to tell Kiba as well so that-"_

"_Please don't!" She almost shouted out._

_My eyebrow rose in confusion._

"_I want Naruto to be the first to know." _

_I knew why she wanted him to be the first to know. _

_He was the father after all._

"_Understandable, but Kiba needs to know he's part of our team right now and we both would need to keep an eye on you and make sure we get you home safely." _

"_I know…but can I tell him on our way back home?" She questioned._

_I thought for a while before finally giving in._

"_Ok Hinata, just make sure to tell him soon ok."_

_She nodded in agreement. I stood up and started to make my way towards the door. _

"_Oh yeah, Hinata no matter what Naruto will never be first to know since I am." I stated as I walked out._

_It was barely above a whisper, but still meant to hear. _

"_That's only because you found me passed out on the bathroom floor and was forced to check me." She replied._

* * *

It was our secret.

She never had a real chance to tell Kiba because the moment we were on our way home we got ambushed; attacked by a group of rouge-nins ranging from chunin to jounin skills. They wanted the scroll that I was carrying.

Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and I had multiple cuts, open wounds, and injuries. Our chakra was almost nonexistent. The once green grass was covered with all of our blood and the blood of our enemies. The bandits surrounded us live a pack of hungry wolves tearing out on our flash.

Kiba had a few broken ribs, sprained arm, and deep gash on his left side. He has fought off majority of the force and was barely staying conscious. His partner Akamaru had a punctured lung and a sprained leg. Despite both of their condition they refused to give up.

Hinata was in the best condition. As per my promise, I made sure nothing happened to her. She did have a few cuts, from a few missed kunais', and a broken foot but nothing major.

In between being defensive, healing my teammates and myself, protecting Hinata and the scroll I was in the worst condition. I had a dislocated shoulder, broken ribs and my chakra was almost depleted.

The more we fought off the more seemed to come at us. It has been at least four hours since the battle began. Their forces seemed to get greater with each passing second, while ours needed every lasting hope in this world.

Somehow we had managed to escape from the battle. We ran as fast as our broken bodies would allow us. We were so close to the fire border an hour or two away, but were forced to stop when Kiba suddenly collapsed. Hinata laid him against a tree as I analyzed his body. One of his ribs had punctured his lung and he would die in minutes if I didn't fix it. While I healed him Hinata kept watch for any approaching danger. In the back of our mind we knew that we weren't out of danger and had to keep moving until we got some help, but we needed the break.

I was just about finish when I noticed, from the side of my eye a kunai was heading straight to the unsuspecting Hyuuga heiress. Its aim was specifically at her weak spot. With all the strength I had left I ran and pushed her out of the way.

In result I was struck instead. I heard Hinata scream out my name as my body fell to the ground. Exhausted breath and pain filled groans escaped my mouth.

Hinata rushed to my side and tried to assist me. I heard the running footsteps nearing. There wasn't enough time and the longer we all stayed here the more chances that no of us would make it back. I instructed her to take scroll, Akamaru and Kiba and get the hell out of here. She was about to retort but one look from me told her that I was in no mood of an argument.

They eventually, although hesitantly, left.

I shakenly stood up and got into a defensive mode. I would make sure that they make it back alive, even if it meant ending my life. The kunai in my back was long gone, with Hinata's previous assistance, and my body was already trying to heal itself. My heart pounded against my chest with each passing second. My life was hanging on a short thread and in mere seconds I was in battle again.

I fought them off with every beam I had. And just like before, the more I fought off the more came. I glanced at the sky and knew by the sun's position that it has been a while since I've been fighting.

'They should be ok now.' I thought as I dodged another fist.

After delivering a bone crushing punch through the offender's face I once again collapsed. Soon a loud battle cry erupted from out of no where and the once clear sky was soon filled with sorts of weapons heading my way. I tried to get up and move but my body wouldn't let me. Throughout this whole entire time I've been fighting off these bastards and trying to stay awake at the same time. I was at my limit. There was nothing left for me to do.

This was it.

My life seemed to flash in front of my eyes as I the projectiled weapons came my way. I should've been crying but instead I smiled.

I had accomplished everything that I wanted to in my life. I became one of the strongest kunoichi in the shinobi world, got Sasuke back home, received my first kiss, re-established my friendship with Ino, and protected everyone I loved.

I did everything I wanted to do in my life.

Well…all except for one thing…

'I never did tell him how I truly felt.' I sadly thought.

Now he would never know that I truly loved him.

He never know that I desired to be with him and that it hurt seeing him in the arms of another.

I would take my secret with me to the grave.

'Atleast he'll be happy now with his new family.' I stated with a smile.

The weapons that were aimed at me were a few inches away. I looked up in the sky and wished for everyone's happiness…for his happiness. And finally I closed my eyes and accepted my end.

I waited.

And waited, but nothing happened.

I should've been dead by now.

I wondered why I wasn't feeling any pain.

It wasn't until I felt the warm liquid dripping on me that I decided to open my eyes.

"Noo..." I whispered out as my eyes bulged out in pure horror.

There in front of me stood was Hinata with her arms spread out like wings, protecting me.

All the weapons that were for me was now scattered in a circular formation around me. At the last second Hinata had come to my aid and deflected them. However, rather it was due to her low chakra or whatever cruel joke fate had in store she couldn't hold the technique all the way through. In result one of the spears struck straight through her before she was unable to escape.

She collapsed in front of me and I caught her body before it hit the ground. I laid her gently on the ground.

"Oh kami…why Hinata? Why?! I told you to run. Why did you have to come back?" I asked her as I ripped her shirt, removed the spear and started cleaning off her wound to heal her. The spear had cut one of the main arteries that supplied blood to main organs. Blood was pouring everywhere.

"Sa…sakura…"

I looked at her through tear filled eyes.

"…you've always protected me now it was my turn." She spoke out.

She smiled through her pain and I was about to scold her when I noticed that the wound was getting worse. I started healing her.

I was in the middle of the healing process when the last few bastards came our way. I knew I wouldn't be able to heal her properly if I was going to be engaged in battle. I had to get rid of them…fast.

I laid her down and faced them. There was only about five left. They were smiling at the damage that they've caused.

'They're smiling?'

For some reason that thought drove me mad and soon the once sleeping demonic part of me, Inner Sakura, came out and let hell break loose. Within minutes those men no longer existed in this world.

After coming back to reality I ran to Hinata's side. She was in worse condition than before. I started pumping chakra into her trying to finish what I started.

"Sakura..san…stop there's…no use. " She stated as her eyes fluttered, trying to close.

"No Hinata you are not going to die! Don't do this please!" I yelled as I pumped more chakra into her.

We both knew it was futile, but there was no harm in trying.

"Sa-sakura stop. You and I both know I won't make it."

Anger filled me as soon as she said that.

"Don't say that! Don't you dare fucking say that! You _are_ going to make it. You have to! What about Naruto?! What about the baby?!" I screamed.

Blood was seeping out of my hands now as raw chakra power came out; without realizing it I pushing out my life source. I was trying to use every once of my chakra in my body to save her. I collapsed and the chakra died down. Tears were falling out of her eyes and she gently forced my hand off of her. I broke down by her side.

There was nothing that I could do at this point.

The wound was too big.

My chakra was too little.

And there wasn't enough time.

If only I had been stronger.

If only I had more chakra.

If only-

"Sakura…" She weakly stated as blood seeped out of her pale lips.

I looked down at her.

"…could you grant me one last wish?"

Was all this really happening? I had hoped to wake-up any moment from this cruel nightmare. As time passed I knew it wasn't a dream, but a fucked up reality. I cried for some time before answering her.

"Anything Hinata…anything."

I waited for her to tell what she wanted. My heart was clenching tightly against my chest, it was painful watching one of my close friends die in front of me.

I truly hurt.

She started choking on her blood and I was about to stop her from speaking but she stopped me. After what seemed like forever she finally made her request.

"I want...you to please...to please...have my child."

"What?" I whispered out as I looked at her disbelievingly.

She slowly took my hand and placed it over her womb. It took a few seconds to register what she just asked of me. My eyes widened. She wanted me to carry the child of the man that I throughout the years have grown to love with all my heart. How could I possibly?

"Hinata I…I can't…that…" I stuttered out as I sobbed harder.

This was more than one person could swallow.

"Please Sa…kura I know it's a lot to ask…but it's the only thing I wish for. I want to forever be con…nected with Naruto. And this is the result of…our 'love'. Naruto would be devastated if he knew that he lost his child. So please…gra…ant me this wish…fo…for me…for him…for…our unborn child."

'Although neither of you would admit you love one another. You'd make him...happy.' Hinata thought as tears fell from her eyes.

She looked up in the sky.

'Kami-sama, I know I shouldn't be doing this. I know it's selfish, but I love him as well. This is the only thing that is proof that we were once one...even though...'

"Ple...ase Sakura...make him happy."

'Make him happy.'

By the time she managed to say all that she was at her final last breaths.

She was dying.

She knew it.

I knew it.

Even the heavens knew, because they were now crying down on us.

I failed her once already and was unable to protect her like I wished. Time was running out. I looked into her eyes and gave her the best reassuring smile that I can.

I would grant her her final wish. It was the least that I could to make it up to her. After taking in a few deep breaths to calm myself down and finally gave in.

Despite the pain she smiled back and muttered a low and strained 'thank you'.

I started the procedure shortly after that she died. I officially had no more chakra left and as darkness claimed me I heard familiar voices off in the distance calling out our names.

My life changed from that moment. I was no longer the childfree single bachelorette. I was now a nineteen year old Konoha Jounin kunoichi who was carrying my best friends and love's baby.

Please Review.

Thanks!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I am back with 2nd chapter. ENJOY and please Reveiw!!.

* * *

'Where am I?' I wondered as I walked aimlessly through a path of endless darkness.

There were no walls, the floor seemed to move with each step I took, and the sky swirled in various whirlpools in the sky.

Everything was surreal. My body swayed left to right in the same motion as the moving ground.

I felt nauseous and I wanted to escape this...whatever _this_ was.

My ears perked up when I heard my name being called, somewhere off in the distance.

'_Sakura_.'

A voice, a familiar voice, resounded.

When I turned I noticed a small light. Not wanting to be in this strange world anymore, I ran towards the bright source. However, the closer I got the heavier each step was and further the light seemed.

I started to panic.

'_Sakura_.'

The voice kept calling out to me. My mind became tormented on rather to seek out the owner of the voice or to continue to run towards the light. My world started to spin and I began to fall.

'_Sakura_.'

* * *

The first thing that I noticed after slowly waking up from my long slumber was that fact that my body was in excruciating pain. Every intake of breath was painful and my body was restricted from doing any movements by the bandages that were wrapped around me. I made an attempt to open my eyes but shut them as soon as the bright lights entered my irises.

I tried sensing where I was a few times, but was unable to due to my lack of chakra, it still has not fully returned. After the pain subsided I once again tried reopening my eyes, much slower this time. The first thing that I noticed was the white walls and immediately knew that I was at the hospital.

After a few seconds of trying to figure out why I was even in the hospital my mind started replaying the scenes of the battle and Hinata's death. Tears streamed down my face. I wanted to scream but it came out as hoarse silent gasps.

I heard footsteps nearing my door and wondered if I should close my eyes and pretend to be asleep. I did not want to be questioned about the recent events; everything was still a blur in my mind…a never ending bad dream.

The clicking sound of the doorknob opening brought me back to reality. The smell of jasmine and sake evaded my senses and immediately I knew who was at the door.

"I see that you're awake." The blonde haired-honey brown eyes woman stated while pulling a chair next to my bedside.

Her eyes were boring at me and her normal chakra rhythm was a little chaotic. After being her apprentice for so many years I knew that it meant that she was unnerved.

I wanted to turn my head to look at her but the pain restricted me from doing so.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me, breaking the silence in the room.

As much as I wanted to respond I didn't. What could I have told her? There were no words that could describe how I was feeling right now.

"I'm surprised that you've woken up this fast Sakura. I predicted that you would've been unconscious for three weeks not two." She stated with eyes watered.

'I've been out for two weeks?'

"...I should've known that you'd make it through faster. You are stronger than most and my apprentice." She continued.

Following her words a deathly silence arose.

'Strong? I'm still weak, too weak.' I sadly thought.

The pain in my body slightly intensified as I was suddenly enveloped in a hug.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like!" She scolded me.

I felt tear drops on the side of my neck.

I cried along with her.

Over the years, especially after my parents' death, she became a mother to me and I was her daughter. Aside from Shizune, my 'big sister', I was her only family member.

The pain subsided when she released me and sat back down on the chair.

"If everything continues to heal the way that it has been, you should be out of here in a week or so. However, due to your condition I'll have someone stationed at your house to assist you until you make a full recovery."

She told me what went wrong in the mission, Kiba and Akamaru's condition (they were both awake and currently in rehab; nothing permanent or life threatening).While I laid there and listen to her talk I tried to recall everything from that day.

Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and I had woken up that morning, after receiving the scroll, ate, trained a little, and decided to leave mid afternoon. Although it took us two day to get to the scrolls location we decided to speed up our pace to make it back home that night. A few hours into our trip we were ambushed. We fought, we killed, we got hurt and we fled.

Well I recalled telling Hinata to take Kiba and Akamaru and run. They did, but she came back and got...hit. She died but not before asking me to...

My eyes widened.

How could I have forgotten?

Hinata asked me to...

I felt myself on the verge of passing out, but I forced myself not to. I wanted...no needed to know if I had succeeded in the procedure.

I needed to know if I was...pregnant.

I turned my focus back to Tsunade and realized that she was checking my vitals as she continued to speak. Then another thought hit me. Not once did she mention anything about me being pregnant either.

Did she know and was waiting for me to explain? Or had they not discover it yet?

If she had known she would've questioned me. As soon as that thought died I began to wonder how on earth I was going to pull this off. I could be pregnant with the child of my best friends.

What was I going do?

How would everyone react?

However, what if it didn't work and I wasn't? I did not want to cry out wolf before I was positive.

I thanked the heavens that she did not notice the emotions that flashed on my facial features. She continued to speak to me until I cut her off.

"What happened to...Hinata?" I asked as tears fell from my eyes.

I knew the answer, but deep down I prayed for a miracle that maybe she-

"She didn't make it. By the time the medics came to the scene she was already gone." She solemnly stated.

My prayers weren't answered.

"We held a service for her a week ago. I pleaded to her clan to wait until her teammates and former classmates to be there but they wouldn't listen."

I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

"Sakura...I know it's probably not the time to ask but I need to know. What happened? I got Kiba to write a report but I'm missing your portion. I need to know what happened."

That was the one thing that I did not want to be asked. I dreaded it. For it made me realize everything that I have feared for so long. I turned to her as the tear rolled down my cheeks.

"Simple sensei...I failed..._again_. "

* * *

It felt good being out of the cooped up white room and being able to be at home. Just like promised I was out a week later and was currently recuperating at home. They provided me one of the nurses to tend to my wound and necessities so that I wouldn't 'over work' myself.

It was late in the evening, some time before midnight. I sat out on my porch and watched the rain drizzling outside. My body was wrapped around a blanket to keep me warm from the cool rain breeze.

Each rain drop represented all the tears that I shed, every memory good and bad, and all the pain that I was in.

During my time out of the hospital I did multiple visits to Kiba and Akamaru. He was still devastated at the loss of his teammate. Despite that he made an effort to move on. He knew Hinata wouldn't be happy if he spent his days willowing in grief and self pity. He didn't want to dishonor her memory.

Everyone in Konoha was still grieving. Those who are part of Konoha 12 and were here and weren't out on a mission came together to remember her. The members of the Hyuuga clan, excluding Neji, Hinabi and a few, wouldn't spare me a second glance. It was as though they blamed me for her death.

'Why wouldn't they? I was the medic in the team afterall.' I sadly thought.

As a medic-nin I've dealt with death every single day. And to a certain extent, although it still hurt, I've become a little colder towards it. I haven't gotten over Hinata's death and still blame myself, just like...

Without even realizing it my hands went to rub my abdomen.

Just this morning the test I had taken proved that the procedure I performed a few weeks ago was a success.

I was pregnant.

Judging the time frame of when Hinata first found out and now I was about two and half months along the way. As of right now no one other than myself knew. Since my levels were so low while I was at the hospital the doctors weren't able to detect the small life growing inside of me.

A sigh escaped my lips and all the questions that I had once asked myself at the hospital returned to me.

What was I going do?

How was everyone going to react?

What will happen when-

My thoughts were broken when I heard rustling in a nearby bush. Out of impulse my hand grabbed a hidden kunai and was prepared to attack the intruder if I had to. I quickly stood up to and got into a fighting stance. No one should be out this late and I was not expecting any late night visitors.

The kunai dropped from my hand and fell to the ground. My heart stopped when I saw who was coming out from the bushes.

It was Naruto...

Soaked by the falling rain.

...my teammate...

Covered in dirt and blood.

...the love of my life...

A few feet away smiling at me.

...the father of this child.

Not everyone was at Hinata's funeral or even in town. When the news had first came to light Tsunade sent out a notice to everyone out on mission to come back home. She wanted everyone at the ceremony to honor the heiress.

Some people received that notice and some didn't. Naruto was part of the few that never received the notice. As of right now he did not know what have happened these past few weeks.

He had finally returned from his mission and as a tradition, I presumed, he came to my house so that I could tend to his wounds so that he wouldn't have to go check-in the hospital.

I watched him and for some reason all those questions came to mind again.

What was I going to say?

How was I going to explain Hinata's death?

Her pregnancy?

Her...request?

My eyes widened.

How was I going to tell my best friend, and love, that I was carrying his child?


	3. Chapter 3

Like promised guys here's the latest chapter of this story. Please let me know what you think by reviewing.

* * *

As crazy as this may sound, I've been so caught up with everything that I forgot to wonder how I was going to tell Naruto

As crazy as this may sound, I've been so caught up with everything that I forgot to wonder how I was going to tell Naruto. How was he going to take Hinata's death? And I wondered if he was going to accept the fact that I was carrying his child?

My body started to hyperventilate as I stood there watching his approaching form. I had a strong urge to run away. I did not want to see him. I wasn't ready to face and tell him. From the look of his face I knew he wasn't aware of what happened or what was going on.

The burden of being the one to break the news once again fell on me.

Despite that I knew that I had to tell him. I was one of the few people who were able to tell him something like this. He'd probably lose control and kill someone if an unknown tried to inform that a loved one was dead or in this case killed.

Also I knew that it'd be best if I told him about the pregnancy and just get it all over with. The sooner he knew the better. I needed his help with this pregnancy and I needed to know what we were going to do.

Within seconds he stood directly in front of me with a small smile gracing his face. We stood there staring longingly at one another. I tried to read his expression but it was irrelevant. Over the years he learned how to hide his emotions.

"It's been a while Sakura-chan." He stated.

"It has." I stated as I held myself from crying.

I needed to be strong. I couldn't break down in front of him. I...

As soon as those words left my lips he enveloped me in a hug. All my reserve to stay strong went right out the door. I broke down in his arms. He didn't realize that I was crying until he released and saw my puffy eyes.

"Sakura-chan, why are you crying?" He asked with concern.

I leaned into his touch when he took his hand and wiped away my tears. I miss having him this close to me. I missed everything; his touches, his warmth, his kisses...his love. Heaven only knew that I'd die if the day ever came that he truly left me alone in this world.

I felt guilt rise in my heart, just like it did every time I thought like this previously. Although I knew that his touches, his warmth, his kisses and love belonged to Hinata I still yearned for them to be mine.

Once again guilt and nausea filled me. I couldn't believe that I was thinking that at a time like this. I needed to remain focus.

"Oh Kami...Naruto." I started but once again broke down.

He pulled me tighter into his arms and for the longest time just held me. His hands stroked my back in hopes to calm me down.

"What's wrong?" He begged me.

He and I both know that he hated seeing me cry and I was hurting him with my silence.

'I can't do this.' I thought.

I did not want to be the one to break his heart.

'_But you have to._'

It was the same voice that I once heard when I was in the hospital. The voice did not belong to Inner Sakura, for this voice sounded more angelic and smooth; not the tough and chaotic voice that rested within me all these years. I tried to put a face on that familiar voice, but nothing seemed to match.

'_You have to tell him._'

'I have to tell him.'

For whatever reason that statement brought back my strength to face this current fear of mine. I retracted myself away from him and turned the other way. I didn't have to look at him to know that he had a sad expression on his face. I felt his pain.

"Naruto there is something that I have to tell you." I stated as I sniffled back the tears.

He approached me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. My body tensed at the contact.

"Sakura-chan, please tell me what's wrong."

'Oh Kami, please help him take everything that I'm about to say well. Please.'

"It's Hinata." I said while turning to face him.

"What's wrong with Hinata? Is she hurt? Is she at the hospital?" He hurriedly questioned.

"Naruto-"

He interjected, cutting me off.

"I don't mean to leave so soon but I need to go make sure that Hinata's ok. I need to go see-"

He walked into the rain and was about to jump on the roof but I ran and stopped him.

"You won't be able to see Hinata...Naruto."

He was taken aback. He turned and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean I won't be able to see Hinata?"

My eyes found its way to the ground. They were locked on the many small puddles that formed by the rain. We were both getting wet by the drizzling rain. I wrapped my arm around myself when the cool wind blew past us.

"Is she at the Hyuuga compound?"

He knew that whenever she stayed at her dad's place it was nearly impossible to see her, due to their strict rules about after hour visitation and all sorts of things that he still didn't fully understand.

"Naruto, she's not at the compound. She's-"

I never got a chance to finish that statement, because he cut me off again. Why won't he let me finish with what I have to say? Every time he interrupts me he's making it harder for me to continue.

"Then where the hell is she?"

By now the worry had him practically screaming for an answer. The longer I waited the harder it'd be on the both of us. After releasing a deep breath I told him.

"Naruto...Hinata's dead."

He instantly stopped what he was doing and looked disbelievingly at me. His mask broke at that instant. Pain, confusion, and anger flashed in his cerulean eyes. A pain stabbed my heart and I found myself crying harder than before.

"Sakura stop joking around."

'Sakura?'

He only called me 'Sakura' when he was mad.

"I am not joking, Naruto, Hinata died a few weeks ago on a mission when we were ambushed." I sobbed out.

"How?!" He screamed as he stormed to my face.

Naruto didn't even know that Kiba, Hinata and I were going on a mission since he was already out on one with his team. I stood there and explained everything to him. I left the details of the pregnancy and procedure out. I wanted him to get through this first before I dropped another bomb on him.

His back was turned to me, but I knew that he was crying. I heard the soft sound of sobbing mixed with the pitter patter sound of the rain hitting the ground. I took small steps towards him. I wanted to comfort him and hold him just like I've done in the past.

My hand reached out to touch him; to show him that I was here to support him. It was like he sensed me coming, because in a blink of an eye he was facing me and slapped my hand away from him.

My eyes widened in both shock and fear.

His eyes were no longer the sky blue sapphire eyes that I fell in love with.

"How could you Sakura?!"

I tried backing away from him but he quickly grabbed me and seized me in place. He held my arms so tight that they almost went limp from the lack of blood circulation. Crescent moon shapes were engraved on them. I didn't know if it was from the shock that he was currently screaming at me or the fact that _he_ was _inflicting pain_ on _me, _but I was unable to find the voice to question him.

"Tell me! How could you let her die?" He screamed out as tears poured down his face.

My world seemed to shake and my eyes once again widened at his declaration.

'How could I let her die?' I mentally repeated his question.

"You let her die! You let her die just like you let Sasuke die!" He angrily sobbed out.

My heart shattered.

Did he just say that?

I was hoping that this was some weird dream I was having; where I'd imagine the worse possible outcome of this situation, but deep sown I knew it wasn't.

He did indeed say it.

The words that I thought would never come out of _his_ mouth.

His chest heaved up and down as he stared at me. Red eyes burned like rubies in the night.

All I could do is stare back in disbelief.

He just said that and gave me a double blow to the heart.

Off all the people in this world, the last person who I thought would never blame me for the cause for our teammates death was...him.

My head hung low. Silence fell between us and the only sound heard was of the rain.

"Is that...what you think?" I whispered out as I looked up to him.

As I spoke each word tears slowly streaked down my face. Never had my heart ached so hard in the nineteen years that I have lived in this world. I pleaded for the heavens to open up the ground at that very moment to bury me within it.

My question was met with silence. I know that people some time say things they don't mean when they're upset or at their breaking point, so I waited; hoping that he would say that he didn't mean any of those of harsh remark.

However, he didn't take back his words. Instead he turned his head to the side.

I felt his chakra calming down and wondered if that was what he ever needed to say to be at peace. Did he really feel that way?

'Is that what you think of me, Naruto?'

He stood there with tears streaming down his face. His eyes were back to normal and I stood there staring back at him as well.

Why?

Dizziness clouded my mind as pain racked through out my body. I didn't want to be here anymore. I wanted to stop breathing. I slowly turned around and walked towards my house. Each step I took my heart broke more.

He did nothing to stop my march away from him.

When I was a few feet away, with my back still turned, I spoke.

"I would've expected to hear that from anyone, Naruto...but not from you."

It was all I said before I entered and shut the door behind me.

* * *

Hope that you liked this chapter, please review and til next time.


	4. Chapter 4

"_How could you let her die? You let her die just like you let Sasuke die!" _

She rested on her bed staring out at the night through her sheered curtain windows. The city was lit beautifully by stars and the streets were lightly showered by the rain.

It hasn't stopped raining since that night.

Nine days.

Nine days, eight nights, and eleven hours and those words still kept replaying over and over in her mind. It ached her heart and brought her to the point of insanity a few times. She had to keep fooling herself into believing that he never meant those words and that he only said it because he was upset.

Despite every little lie she lied to herself she knew that that wasn't the case. He had meant every word. If he really didn't he would've at least apologize by now. He hasn't and she knew that he wasn't planning on doing so.

She have made no move from the spot that she was currently resting in; aside from washing herself and eating.

Her voice mail was filled with messages from concerned friends who haven't seen her in days. Those who were really concerned about her well fare actually came over, in attempt to see how she was doing, but she wouldn't let them in. Behind the wooden door she'd exclaim that everything was alright and that she just needed to be alone. Those who weren't really persistent left soon after; however, those who were (much to her dismay) kept coming back. She had to use stronger measures to insure that her peace wasn't disturbed.

A small sheet of chakra was currently shielding her house from all outside nuisance (Ino, Lee, Shizune and anyone else who just didn't get the point that she wanted to be alone). No one, aside from a select few, knew how to disarm the field and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Sakura laid there listening to the patter of the rain as it hit against her window. Her eyes were red and filled with dark circles. It was the evidence of her restless nights. Each time she tried closing her eyes the memories of Naruto's words, Sasuke's and Hinata's death plagued her mind.

They would creep into her mind and wouldn't allow her to rest.

She was about to make another attempt to finally sleep when a sound on the left side of her room caught her attention. Knowing that she wasn't expecting anyone, she quickly reached for the kunai hidden under her pillow.

At a speed invisible to the normal eye she flung the metal object across the room to the figure in her room. It wasn't until after her eyes adjusted in the light that she saw the shadow of the spiky haired, mismatched eyes of the copy-nin, and former sensei.

Hatake Kakashi.

One of the four people that knew how to disarm the barrier. The other two were Tsunade, Sasuke and...Naruto.

"Uh...Sakura that was a little too close for comfort." He sheepishly stated as he removed the deadly weapon from the wall, a centimeter or two away from his head.

He placed it on the table next to him, turned on the small lamp, adjusted himself on the chair and opened his favorite book.

"What do you want Kakashi?" She harshly questioned as she faced back to look out the window.

A silver brow rose from behind the grey pages of the orange covered book. Sakura rarely called his name without the 'sensei' title. When she did it only meant that she was really annoyed or just down right pissed. He knew what was bothering her and would've left her alone had it not been her worried blonde haired friend barging into his apartment begging him to check on her.

Women and their pmsing moods was never a thing that he wanted to be bothered with.

"Your friend Ino told me that she hasn't seen you lately and was worried about you." He simply stated while putting away his book.

His visible eye slightly hardened with the seriousness that laced with his next words.

"Sakura you need to start back with your training and living again. You can't keep yourself cooped up in your room for the rest of your life."

Sakura gave no response as she continued to look out the window. She wouldn't give in to him. All she wanted to do is be alone. He better than anyone should understand why.

She flinched when she felt the copy-nin rest on the empty side of the bed next to her. She did not do anything when he lifted her up and placed her head on his chest. His arms wrapped around her and held her in place when it felt like she was about to escape his grip. Kakashi was silent for a while before speaking again.

"Everyone is worried about you. Tsunade's been drinking more than often, trying to figure out a way to bring you out of this mode. Ino chased me down to talk to you for three days before I finally gave in. And trust me I can still hear her screaming annoying voice in my head." He stated with a smile.

Sakura couldn't help the chuckle the escaped her lips nor could she stop the tears that soon followed. Kakashi felt her tears damping his shirt and knew that she was crying. He stroked her salmon colored hair.

"I know you might not want to hear this right now, but please know that it wasn't your fault. Not the last time or this time. You did what you could. No one blames you."

At those words her hand held a death grip on his shirt while she cried her heart out. He adjusted her so that she was more comfortable in his grasp.

"Just let it out Sakura. Let it all out."

She cried hard that evening.

He was once again there for her just like he was there when she locked herself in her bedroom for two-weeks after Sasuke's death. The father-figure that he is, he always knew how to make her feel better.

Those were his gentle words to her.

They weren't the words that she wanted to hear but the ones she needed to hear.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke...sorry I haven't visited you lately."

Delicate fingers traced the carved name of her former teammate. Dressed in black, Sakura sat in front of the tomb. The dark streaks of the mascara ran down her face as tears fell from her eyes. She retracted her hand away from the warm stone and placed them on her lap. Leaves scattered and danced around as the wind blew by; also causing her hair to flap against her pale skin. After a long period of silence she spoke again to the speechless stone.

"Things haven't been...right over here. As you probably know Hinata died in battle a few weeks ago."

A sad sigh escaped her lips as she tucked away a few strands of hair behind her ears.

"Hinata's family started speaking to me again. I don't know what brought on the change but I'm presuming Neji had something to do it. Kiba and Shino resumed their training. Kiba is trying so hard to smile the way that he used to, but you can tell that it's not the same as before."

"Everyone else are doing fine and seems to have made an attempt to go on with their lives: Kakashi's still a pervert, Tsunade always drunk, Ino's still annoying and..."

Her brows creased and her mind drifted away as she tried to make herself state her other teammate's name.

"And Naruto...I don't know. He still hasn't spoken to me. He blames me for your death and Hinata's. He's proven to me over and over that he doesn't feel the same way about me anymore."

She looked down at her still flat stomach.

"This is the biggest proof."

She chuckled but tears still fell from her eyes.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell him that I'm carrying his child."

She turned her emerald eyes towards Sasuke's tomb; imagining his shocked expression.

"I forgot to mention...I'm pregnant, although it is not really 'my' child. It's actually Hinata's and Naruto's. Before she passed away she asked me to carry on her legacy with this child within me. Crazy...I know. I just...I...don't know. It was her final wish. How could I deny her that?"

She pulled her legs closer to her chest and held it in place and rested her head on her knees. Her eyes were locked on the clear sky above.

"The irony of this whole thing is that I still love him more than anything in this whole world...enough to this...for him. If I could I would've traded spots with her so they could have their happy family and ending."

Her mind slowly drifted away again. Time seemed to pass as she sat there staring at the world in front of her.

"I just hope...wish that he isn't upset that I'm carrying this child." She sadly stated.

Her stomach growled and she knew it was time to that she went to go get something to eat. She had woken up early this morning and had only eaten an apple on her way out of the house.

"Before I forget...Kikyou is a few weeks from giving birth to your son. You heard right you're going to have a son. She's excited because she knows that's what you really wanted. The baby and mommy-to-be are doing fine. Kakashi have already decided that he'll be his guardian and teach him the ways of the sharingan. I don't-"

Once again her stomach growled, louder than before.

"I guess we'll have to finish this conversation another time Sasuke. I really need to get something to eat." She stated as she stood up.

A wave of dizziness hit her as soon as she was on her two feet. The effect of the pregnancy was starting to get to her. She stood there trying to catch her breath. As soon as everything was stabilized she made an attempt to walk.

"I need to get use to this." She tried to jok.

"Sasuke..."

She stopped midway and her eyes stared at his tomb. Two fingers were brought up to her lips. After lightly kissing them she placed them on the top of the carved stone.

"...til next time." She stated.

Never a goodbye.

As she turned around to make her way to the path leading to the entrance of the burial ground of the fallen soldiers she stopped immediately. Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes grew wide.

Just how long have he been standing there?

How much did he hear?

Blue tired eyes stared back into her jaded ones.

"Naruto."

* * *

Ok everyone here's the latest chapter. For those with the millions of questions like:

How will this story turn into a Naruto X Sakura story?

How Hinata and Naruto ended up together?

What happened between Sakura and Naruto?

Did they have a prior relationship?

Etc.

If you guys have patience all those questions will be answered in time. Until then please continue to read and please review.

Thank you.


End file.
